Rain Nocturne
"Why would you deceive your own heart with your words? It cries out in pain." Rain Nocturne, younger sister of Zachary Nocturne, has been named as the Prophet with the greatest potential. She is a key part of Janus von Grinstein's plan, although how she is has not been revealed. Appearance Like her brother, her hair is either brown or red, depending on lighting, and her eyes blaze red. She has long hair, however, and enjoys keeping it long. Her height and weight are low. Unlike Zack, she does not smile often, if at all, and usually has downcast eyes. Personality The best way to describe Rain would be withdrawn. She does not enjoy socializing with strangers or acquaintances. She is extremely timid when talked to, and often tries to avoid the distress. She acts the same way to problems, often escaping by withdrawing to herself and video games or animals. She flinches and shies away from confrontations, and finds it difficult to vocalize what she wants. To her close friends, she is more open. She still doesn't say much, because she enjoys watching rather than acting. She tries to understand her friends inside and out in order to predict their behavior and perhaps unmask their true self. Following her development, a deeper understanding of her has arisen. She is nearly identical to a child in thinking - blunt, honest, and perceptive. She understands the human heart as a child would, and asks dangerous questions. Her growth has caused her to be a bit more open and brave towards other people, but she has remained fundamentally the same. History 17 years ago, her parents were killed by a Gekijou. She was 1, and does not remember the incident, but was saved by her brother's quick thinking and desperate escape. After he left to join DEF, vowing to create a better world for her, she moved around between different relatives. They found her slightly irksome - she wouldn't play with other children her age. They always tried to be smiling when talking to her, but she quickly saw past their lies. So she became disillusioned with the heart of humanity. And just a while ago, she was approached by December Endspire while sitting in a ditch. He looked at her for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word. Then he smiled slightly at her. "You... your sight is incredble." He bent down to her height and gave a soft smile. "Do you want to see farther?" And she responded in confirmation with the quote at the top of this page. And so, she joined DEF to figure out the truth behind the Gekijou. Powers and Abilities Sympathy She is extremely sensitive to the flow of emotions in beings. As a result, she can quickly analyze a Gekijou or Kensei and figure out their powers and emotional state. She can also slightly disturb that flow of emotion and create disturbances in their attacks. Her perception of someone's heart and emotions is incredibly accurate. As such, it can easily be interpreted as mind-reading when it is really just her analyzing your feelings. *Echo: She reaches into the target's emotional control, slightly altering it and causing them to be unable to control their emotion for a split second. The overdose in power will cause them to most likely miss as their emotions lash out wildly for very very brief time. *Hear: By standing still and focusing, Rain can hear the individual voice of the target's emotion. She can single out the Gekijou's core soul from the maelstrom of emotion, and understand it physically. Prophet Stats: *Tracking: B+ *Ability Scan: A- *Weakness Scan: B+ *Emotional Connection: A+ Relationships *Zachary Nocturne: She does love him. But personally, she feels that he's far too idealistic and desperate, and probably a little too attached to her. She joined DEF in order to show him that she can live in this world. She doesn't need another world. She still has a reason to live in this world. This is especially true now. In a way, she is determined to prove that she can be her own woman. Trivia *Rain's theme here. *77-54-80 a.k.a. hourglass **^non-canon: fan speculation Category:Female Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Kensei Category:DEF Category:Prophet